Whisk
Whisk is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 4. Coming into the game Whisk was instantly very social and tried to get on everyone’s good graces. He was on voice chat trying to develop bonds as well as getting to know other houseguests in their one on one chats. Because he was active he was invited to an alliance of 5 which consisted of people who were I the voice chat, called “voice chat not fats”. He also recognized people from the main Big Brother Discord server, Amelia and Alex, and they formed a trio called “Leyendas Latinas”. Whisk seemed to be positioned well in the house and communicated with most houseguests. Unfortunately for him, one of the few he didn’t really communicate with won HOH and Whisk ended up being backdoored after an original nominee saved themselves using the veto. His bad luck didn’t run out there. He initially was sitting beside Celeste, who he had a good chance staying next to. However, Celeste won a power from the VIP Room which allowed her to remove herself from the block and the replacement nominee would be randomized. Amelia, one of his closest allies, and also one of the best positioned houseguests, was randomly selected to be the replacement nominee. Whisk tried his best to campaign to stay, however, Amelia simply had the better relationships in the house. He was evicted in a 8-4 vote. Whisk returned in Big Brother 8. After he got evicted on his first season because of a twist, he was eager to return and get a second chance. He was excited to reconnect with Aguy and Qngff who were on his original season and they formed vcnf the reprisal which was based off of an alliance they had in season 4. Outside this group he also had good connections with Joshua and Walker and they formed an alliance called the Ubly roaches. During the first week his ally Qngff, decided to create an eight person alliance in hopes of increasing the longevity of his game. This alliance was called the nameless hoes which consisted of Whisk, Qngff, Aguy, NoAvi, Skylar, Tanner, Tessa, and Walker. Although Whisk was happy to be in a few alliances, he felt Qngff was playing too hard too soon which ended up being true as the alliance got leaked and people started to view Qngff as a threat. Whisk won the first HOH competition of the season and nominated Skylar and Yag. People were not a fan of his nominations and he quickly regretted his decision. He talked to Qngff and felt his best move was to backdoor Bailey and try to do damage control with everyone else. He ended up following through with his plan, however, Bailey self-evicted which ended the cycle. Moving forward, Whisk wanted to lay low and just work on his connections and did not want to get anymore blood on his hands. Although he was safe for the next couple of weeks, he lost his vcnf allies as Aguy and Qngff were the next two houseguests evicted. When the duo twist was announced he decided to partner up with Romey as he felt if they ended up being the final nominees, he would stand a better chance staying against him. Although him and Romey ended up being nominated on Amanda’s HOH, Romey won POV and was able to save both of them which was part of the duo twist. The following week his ally Walker was being targeted and he started to feel like everyone he had a good relationship with was leaving the game. He got into an alliance with Gabe and Romey who also wanted to keep Walker, but things ended up not going their way. Whisk started to feel worse as he felt Walker set him up to vote in the minority and knew he had to approach the game differently. He managed to survive the triple eviction, though he lost his ally Romey. Although the following week he ended up being a replacement nominee, he ended up staying over NoAvi. He managed to avoid being nominated over the next few cycles and did not have to use his Furlough power that he won when he became Warden’s Assistant. After surviving the instant eviction, he won HOH the following cycle. He nominated Amanda and Tessa who he felt were the biggest threats in the game. Although things seemed to be looking good for him, he unfortunately had to drop from the game as he was going through some personal things in real life. Whisk was the next houseguest to exit the Big Brother House. During the seventh cycle houseguests were given the opportunity to gain points in order to become Warden’s Assistant, a twist from Season 6. Whisk gained the most points and during the eight cycle he received a power, Furlough which he could during one of the next three cycles. This power had to be activated prior to initial nominations and would give him the power to temporarily leave the Big Brother house. He would be given immunity for that cycle but would not be able to talk to any houseguests. Whisk felt comfortable enough to never need to activate his power, thus it expired before it was used. Biography Player History - Big Brother 4 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Voting History HOH History References Category:Season 4 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:16th Place Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Hispanic Contestants Category:Season 8 Houseguests